Arbitrage is the capture of profits by taking advantage of price differentials across commodities, locations and/or time. Individuals and companies have long engaged in arbitrage in the commodity and financial sectors. More recently, individuals and companies have engaged in arbitrage in the energy sector. As a result, sophisticated analysis and trading systems have been developed to facilitate energy related transactions involving natural gas and electrical power. Although these systems facilitate energy sector arbitrage, they do not physically control the field equipment used to generate, store and transmit the subject of the arbitrage, e.g., natural gas or electricity. Accordingly, there is a need for an arbitrage control system for two or more power sources.